


Waking up in all the wrong places

by blurryyou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep waking up sprawled around each other. They don't even sleep in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in all the wrong places

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking up in all the wrong places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3733) by sourassin. 



> Waking up in all the wrong places
> 
> By sourassin
> 
> Rate: NC-17  
> Pairing: Charles Xavier / Erik Lehnsherr (互攻暗示)  
> Word Count: ~4000
> 
> 链接：http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=685094#t685094
> 
> 授权：  
> Hi there - this is such a cool offer, thank you!  
> Go right ahead - I'd love to see it translated, and I'm incredibly flattered that you think it's worth doing!  
> Cheers,  
> S.

1

抵达Winchester的当晚，他和Charles交谈到深夜。他们啜饮着Charles昂贵的麦芽威士忌——和大宅一样是他继承来的——听Charles描绘他们宏伟的未来计划，而Erik则尽量泼他冷水。

他们呆在西会客室里，他大声地嘲笑Charles，住的房子大到人们不得不用指南针上的东西南北来区分。Charles对此只是微笑，完全没有被冒犯的感觉。话题渐渐转向了不值一提的小事上——比如他们都喜欢Miles Davis，都不喜欢Eliot，Erik一定得读读《嚎叫》[ _Howl_ ]，Charles有一本可以借给他……  
[译注：Miles Dewey Davis III公认20世纪美国历史上最具影响力的音乐人。Eliot应该指的是著名的T.S.Eliot。]

他们现在的状态应该叫避难，但Erik忍不住想，他们在这里很安全。

Erik被笑声惊醒。他挣扎着想坐起来，但脖子刺痛地发出抗议。他还没有完全清醒，不过很快他就意识到他还在西会客室的沙发上，Charles就躺在他身边。他胸口放着一只威士忌酒杯，随着他清浅的呼吸起伏，勉强保持平衡。

Raven站在边上看着他们，笑着看Erik一边努力想把自己解救出来，一边还不想吵醒Charles。他只成功了一半，Charles没有被他推倒地板上，但酒杯飞了出去，Raven咯咯地笑得更欢快了。

Charles还没有醒。

但Raven的笑声把其他人吸引了过来，他们都挤在门口。“怎么了？”Sean打着哈欠问。

“什么事都没有，”Erik说着，把Raven推过去。Raven几乎笑弯了腰，害得Hank大惊小怪不知发生了什么。“我想她得去呼吸点新鲜空气，”Erik说，男孩子们都严肃地点点头。

Erik松了口气地关上门，回头发现Charles终于醒了。他看起来一片茫然。“发生什么了？我怎么在地板上？”

“我不清楚，但我觉得它叫做高地公园。”

Charles的笑声比Raven更加轻柔，Erik忍不住回以微笑。“现在去给你找间卧房吧，”Charles说着站起来。

Erik耸耸肩，说，“我在更糟糕的地方睡过。”

而且他在舒服的床上反而睡不踏实。尽管一整天他的脖子在发痛，但他感觉好久都没有睡得这么好了。甚至因此，他都不甚在意Raven每次看到他时，都会捂嘴偷笑。

2

梦境朦胧而温暖。他身处的是一座花园，也可能是一片田野，就在Erik琢磨的时候，它不见了，慢慢变成了房前的车道。就在Erik觉得自己差不多可以醒过来的时候，他看见了他自己。尽管那个身影半转过身，但他不会认错。他看起来——

 _无法靠近_ 。

“没关系，”他对自己喊道。

这么说很奇怪，但无所谓，反正这是个梦，他早晚会醒的。

有一股温暖的重量压在他胸口，但他还没完全醒过来，没法伸手去推开。而且这重量并不压迫人，感觉起来还不错，不过可能这也是梦的一部分。他不太清楚自己现在到底是不是醒着的。

Erik终于醒过来了。

压在他胸口的重量来自Charles，他摊手摊脚地趴在Erik身上，沉浸在温暖而放松的睡眠里。Erik现在又不知道自己到底有没有在做梦了，不过他伸手去把Charles摇醒。

Charles抱怨地低声哼哼，眨着眼睛。他伸懒腰的动作像是一只猫，Erik到死都不会承认自己觉得这个小动作很可爱。

他尴尬地清了清嗓子，Charles终于注意到了他。

“你为什么在我床上，”Charles问道，声音里没有一点儿指责，只有和Erik一样浓浓的困惑。

“不，这是——”他没有说完，这是我的床。

“哦天哪，我在你床上，”Charles自己说出来，突然完全清醒了，被惊吓到目瞪口呆的样子让Erik忍不住大笑起来。

“我完全不知道该怎么解释，”他们都穿戴好，在厨房桌子边坐下喝咖啡的时候，Charles说。“我以前从没有梦游过。Raven小时候有过，那时候她还是个孩子，总是梦游到这里来，一只手伸进饼干桶里。”

Raven进来的时候，Charles正在说他遇见Raven的故事，她也到桌子边坐下，从Charles的盘子里偷走一片土司。“那只能说明，”Charles一脸宠溺地说，“她还是没有把我的话听进去。”

她往Charles身上丢面包屑，兴高采烈地问Erik，“睡得挺好？”

“很好，”他不假思索地回答。“……谢谢你。”

Charles感谢地看了他一眼， _谢谢你，不然她会因为我揭她的糗事折磨我好一阵子_ 。Erik只能尽力不要去想， _但我说的是实话_ 。

3

“我觉得自己好像在占你便宜，”第二次跑到Erik床上之后，Charles说。

Erik的手忍不住想伸出去抚平Charles眉间的皱纹。“没有，”但他没有动，只是说，“即便是你，也没有办法在睡着之后还控制住自己的大脑而已。”

“也许我应该控制好。”

“你打算怎么在睡觉的时候训练自己？”Erik夸张地摇头反对说。“你只是在找借口想要多睡点懒觉而已。”

Charles重新露出笑容，Erik终于放松下来。“这些孩子们——年轻人们，”Charles纠正自己的称呼。“他们可把我累坏了。”

Erik只是扬起一边眉毛。

“闭嘴啦，你知道我什么意思。”

“没错，”Erik忍住一个微笑，说。“你也的确很老了，Charles。”

Charles气哼哼地，让Erik整个早晨都追着Hank跑作为报复。

~

这种事情并不是每天晚上都会发生，只是次数刚好不会让他们真的生疑而已。Charles有一堆事情要操心，Erik有一件，既然他们都能得到充足的睡眠，不会妨碍到白天的事情，那么他们到底睡在哪里，还有什么需要在意的呢。

次数刚好，所以当Erik醒来，发现Charles蜷缩在他床上，在秋夜袭来的寒气里瑟瑟发抖的时候，他不再会把Charles摇醒，送回自己的床上，而只是用毯子把两个人都盖住。只是把Charles拥进怀里，直到他不再发抖，直到他们都再次睡着。

次数刚好，当Erik醒来，看不到Charles的时候，会有点想他。

~

他梦见自己走在森林里，心里有个明确的目标—— _向前_ 。然而，这个梦里，这个坚定的目标消失了，他突然害怕地转过身，想看看身后是什么，然后突然，他掉落下去——

Erik在一间陌生房间冰冷的红木地板上醒来。

Erik站起来，意识到这里是Charles的卧室。他本以为Charles会睡在主卧室里，但很显然，这里是他的朋友孩子时代的房间，杂物堆得到处都是，看得出这里曾住过一个好奇宝宝，一个博学的少年，现在则堆满了Charles那没有极限的大脑的作品。书、纸张、甚至衣物覆盖了所有能堆放东西的地方。和Charles对待世界的关切细心比起来，这真是意想不到的对比。

床也是张儿童床，Charles像个孩子一样蜷缩在上面，毫无防备，显然还在睡着——如果Erik真的爬到那张床上，也很难有地方同时容纳他们两个。

他摇了摇头，不知道究竟是Charles的梦游症会传染，还是他睡着之后不知不觉地使用了心灵感应。Charles知道从Erik到自己卧室的路——而无论醒着还是睡着，Erik都不知道。

 _是你让我到这里来的吗_ ，他想要问Charles，但却不忍心动手叫醒他。他看起来那么快乐——宁静，Erik想道。然后他突然意识到，自己站在黑暗里看着朋友的睡脸，心里柔软得像一首诗歌，这场景多么荒谬。

他拐错了三次弯，最后才终于找回自己的房间。床冰冰冷冷的，他没睡着。

4

Erik一直在做这样的梦，尖锐的，充满了钢铁的梦。那钢铁没有服从于他，反而紧紧地缠绕住他，让他窒息。熔化了的钢铁把他卷入，他燃烧起来，一直烧到什么都没有剩下。然后他尖叫着醒来。但是，只有在这里不是。在这里，他肺里突然吹进清凉的空气，让他能够思考，在这里，熔化的钢铁流走，铁链收缩，直到变成一条近乎无限长的银链。现在他的恐惧让步给了好奇，他把那条精致的银链拉向自己，在手臂上缠绕起来，尽管他一直都没有缠到头，但他就是知道这链子肯定有尽头。

他缓慢地醒来，手依然伸着去绕银链。

Charles跪在他边上的床上，他们全身上下唯一接触的地方就是他轻轻搭在Erik眉间的手。Erik苦苦抵制自己想要把他扯进怀来的冲动。Erik告诉自己，让他平静下来的，是Charles靠近的头脑，不是他的身体的缘故。

 _谢谢你_ ，他想道。在那之下，他半心半意地希望Charles不会看到， _请别问_ 。

Charles什么都没有说，身子后仰，坐在自己脚跟上。过了一会儿，他古怪地、不太赞同地挠挠头。“所以，厨房现在乱成一锅粥了。”

厨房在两层楼下，而且充满了金属。Erik刚打算道歉，Charles就举起一只手打断他，“就像你说过的，我们没有办法在睡着之后还控制住自己的大脑。”

Erik想起了自己多少年来的噩梦，然后看见Charles畏缩了一下。“现在几点了？”Erik问。

“天才刚亮，”Charles微笑着说。“不如早饭前先训练一会儿？看看我们能不能磨练你整理刀具的技巧？”

他闻言把Charles踹下床，他的朋友跌下去的时候大声嚷嚷着，不过站起来的时候已经笑容满面。 _开始动手吧_ 愉快地从他的头脑里感染Erik的头脑。

5

热度蜿蜒，在他小腹汇集起来，然后曲折地向更下方蔓延。他感觉到有手贴着自己的皮肤，柔软却坚定。他感觉到一双唇贴着自己的双唇，把话语用吻印刻在他嘴上，尽管听不到，但含义明确无误。那双唇向下移去，双手将他抱得更紧。

Erik喘息着醒来，咬住嘴唇才咽下了舌尖的一个名字。

他缓缓地呼吸，直到身体慢慢冷静下来。随着每一次呼吸，他都能感觉到他的朋友蜷缩着睡在他身边。Erik慢慢恢复之后，冒险地看了一眼Charles，看到Charles缩在离他很远的那半边床上，在睡梦里发着抖，他的心跳错一拍。

Charles的头枕着Erik伸出去的胳膊上，Erik能感觉到他细微呻吟时，破碎而炽热的呼吸。

Erik像个傻瓜一般，几乎就要伸出那只没有被压住的手，把Charles从梦里摇醒，就在这时，Charles又呻吟了一声，翻了个身，把自己压在床单上。

Erik瞪大眼睛，他直到自己应该把目光移开，知道自己应该从床上起来，知道自己其实真的想做的，只是伸出手。 _触碰_ 。

那只没被压住的手在身侧握成拳头，他看着Charles——

他看见Charles高潮的时候眼睛猛然睁开，随着那声喘息漏出的，无论是低咒还是名字，都困在他身下，在Erik胳膊的皮肤上沉默。

他看见Charles突然意识到自己在哪，刚刚都做了什么。他看见，不，应该说是感觉到，他的朋友的欲望因为震惊与困窘一扫而空。

“上帝啊，Erik，我很抱歉，”Charles说，羞愧地涨红了脸。Erik却张口结舌说不出不没有什么好羞愧的。他摇摇头，希望这样也足以表达，但他知道不够，他挤出笑容，尽管他知道其中的不真诚是多么显眼。

他爬下床，从床头柜上拿起一条毛巾，尽量表情自然地递给Charles。他再次转过身，让Charles保留剩下的尊严。

“当我在奋力为我们与生俱来的能力的自由而抗争时，”Erik说，尽量放低声音说。“如果我责备人的另一种生理反应，那么我就太伪善了。”

回应他的是一声勉强的笑，然后Charles说，“我希望你不会为了 _这件事_ 到街上积极奔走号召——”

“那就太惊世骇俗了，不是吗？总之，Charles，这很自然。”如果他这个朋友能做得更好，他就应该转过身，看着Charles的眼睛说。但他做不到。那股蜿蜒蜷曲的热量还没有离开，他很确定Charles会看见。至少，他不能再拿这件事为难他的朋友了。

“Erik——”

“没关系，Charles，我已经忘记了。”

但他没有忘记，Charles离开他的房间，轻轻地关上门之后，他还记得；Charles眨着朦胧的眼睛、双颊粉红的回忆，让Erik几下就达到高潮。他一整天都不曾忘记，尽管这一整天Charles都没法正眼看他，从Erik走进的房间里匆匆逃走，不敢共处一室。

Charles再也不梦游了。

6

他梦见自己在漂浮，突然，他害怕起来，万一掉下去怎么办。他努力挣扎，想看看自己身下是什么。他突然被人抓住了，看不见的手抓住了他的胳膊和腿，而他自然努力挣脱，突然他掉了下去——

Erik醒了过来，他还在往下落。

“该死，”一个年轻人说。那是Alex的声音。

“我就说这主意糟糕透了，”Sean说。

他们四个人都站在他身边看着他，男孩子一脸惊慌失措，Raven伸出手作势要安抚他的怒气。“求你，Erik，别生我们的气。”

“你们到底在做什么？”

“我们只是希望帮你睡得好一点——”

“通过把我丢在走廊里？”

“不是，我们是想送你去——呃，”Raven犹豫了。

“你醒了，”Hank帮忙插嘴说。“你睡得不好，如果不和——呃，”他也和Raven一样结巴了。

如果他不和Charles在一起睡。他知道。他不知道为什么孩子们也知道，除非——

“你突然挣扎起来，所以我们就没拉住你，”Sean说。“对不起。”

Erik努力站起来，满脸赤红。他气得都不想对他们大吼大叫了。

他从他们身边走过的时候，他们都害怕地急忙往后躲。

“Erik，等等，”Raven叫他。门把手是金属制的，刚好他可以把门摔在她脸前。

7

Charles找到他的时候，他正在西会客室里踱步。他的朋友的表情不善，Erik抖了抖。Charles竟然和Erik一样生气，那么对于Charles而说一切一定更难忍受。毕竟Charles不是那个需要别人陪伴才能睡得好的人。

“那样做可不太像你，Erik，”Charles温柔地说。

“像哪样做？”Erik笑道，笑声尖利地回响在耳朵里。“他们都在——拿我们开玩笑。”

“不，Erik，不是这样——”Charles叹了口气。“Raven——她是我妹妹。我们之间没有太多秘密。她发现我梦游，我不得不告诉她。”

“然后呢？告诉她我离开你就睡不好？”一想到Charles对他会带有那种温柔的怜悯，Erik的怒气更甚。

“我离开你也是，”Charles说，Erik惊讶地感觉到Charles辐射出的强烈而激烈的情绪。“我不需要告诉她，Erik，我表现得太 _明显_ 了。我从没想过她会——”他无助地对门挥了挥手。“——会真的行动，但是，Erik，他们并没有恶意，相信我。”

Charles一直在慢慢靠近，现在他们靠得很近很近，Erik动弹不得。“都是我的错，”Charles说，他抬起手，Erik摇了摇头，止住了Charles的动作。他的手温柔地滑到Erik额角，Erik绷紧了神经，尽力想要压制住脑内翻腾的想法。但Charles呆在他的头脑之外。“我似乎没法离开你，我的朋友。”

他垂下手，Erik不自觉地低下头，追随着那抹触碰。他发誓他不是有意的，但Charles离他那么近，Erik可以清楚感觉到他温暖的吐息。那一瞬间，一切似乎都自然而然。他吻了Charles，然后——

——他有点儿惊慌，撤回身，因为事情并不那么简单，发生在他身上的事情从不会这么简单，但是——

 _为什么不？_

 _因为_ ——“因为，”他开口，Charles的表情很严肃，但他的眼睛含着笑意。他又抬起手，落在了Erik颈后。

 _我的朋友，你解释得可真糟糕_ ，Charles想道，他微笑着亲吻Erik，他们越吻越深，头脑里的那抹微笑也越来越灿烂。Charles的舌尖扫过，在他唇上留下几次轻咬的触感，Erik几乎 _喘不过气_ ——

 _抱歉_ ，Charles兴高采烈地想道，一点儿道歉的诚意都没有。他在Erik下唇上咬了一口，然后推着他往后退去，直到他的小腿撞上了开始一切的那张沙发，Erik不相信双腿能够撑住自己，顺势坐了下来。Charles跟着跨坐在他腿上，Erik——

——紧跟而来的又是一个吻，Erik轻轻呻吟，回应Charles的喘息。Charles的手指缠进他头发里，欲望在头脑里舒展升腾，在那之下——

在那之下，灵巧的手指摸索彼此衣服上的纽扣，在那之下，Charles沿着他的下巴留下湿热的吻和轻咬，在那之下，他感觉到了相似的愉快而甜蜜的欲望，在那之下，他感觉到的爱意那么明晰温暖，过去几个星期与之相比只是缓刑。

 _累了_ ？Charles问道，Erik没有直接回答，只是动了动腰，让Charles感觉到他明显的勃起。‘哦，’Charles漏出一声喘息，也动了动腰，紧接着涨红了脸，张大了眼。

 _你这是在脸红吗_ ？Erik问道，Charles温柔地笑起来。

 _呃，也许你应该把门锁上，Erik，仅仅关上门可没法把我妹妹关在外面_ ——

“闭嘴，”Erik说着，啪地把门锁上了。

8

梦境朦胧而温暖。他感觉自己应该追随这种感觉，但他不想动，胸口有一股温暖的重量压着他。

Erik意识到自己已经醒了，压在胸口的重量是Charles，舒舒服服地趴在他身上，温暖而熟悉。

房间很小，摆设简单，看起来不那么眼熟。

“这里是佣人房，”Charles打着哈欠说。“他们大概不会到这里来找我们。”

Erik抬起头，不太确定地在Charles头发上印下一个吻。 _早上好_ ，Charles想，同时传递给Erik一股混合着爱意、安抚和少少的自满的情绪。“没必要自鸣得意，”Erik说。

Charles用一只胳膊撑起上半身，低头对Erik微笑。“真的？”他说着，传递给Erik一副——他自己的画面。那是昨天晚上Charles眼里的Erik，汗湿的头发贴在额角，眼睛半阖，嘴巴张开，努力地喘息，双手松松地扶在Charles的腿上，腹部触感黏腻的是——

他几乎认不出，这个完全敞开的——

“美丽的，”Charles说着，亲吻Erik的肩膀。“非常美丽。”

Erik没有回答，但是他挑选出昨晚自己的一段回忆。Charles骑在他身上，头高高扬起，露出脖子，也露出上面到早上依然清晰的吻痕和咬痕。他双臂绷紧，一只手抓住Erik的肩膀，另一只手伸到下方，把Erik的手拉向自己的阴茎，而身下，Erik向上顶弄，力量越来越大——

Charles在他身边发出呻吟，紧紧地贴在他身上。

“所以我们都有理由自鸣得意，这就扯平了？”

“没错，”Charles红着脸说。Erik望着他，想要将那一抹红色染遍Charles每一寸皮肤。Charles惊喘，猛然睁大眼睛。“上帝。”

Erik对他扬起眉毛。

 _别停，Erik，求你_ ，Charles传来请求，又贴近了一些，在他身上摩擦自己。 _Please_ 。

“真的？”Erik把被单从两个人身上扯开，一只手抚上Charles颜色苍白的臀，制止他把被单扯回来的动作。他想要用双手抚摸Charles的全身，想要亲吻他的胸口，想要握住他的双臀，开始力道轻柔，接着握得更紧，牢牢地把他压在身下，挑逗他的阴茎——

Charles抵着Erik的肩膀呻吟起来，Erik举起手，让Charles抬起头，这样他才能看见—— _求你，Erik，别停_ ——看见那张嘴，那双嫣红柔软的唇，所以他才可以—— _上帝啊，你都在想什么啊，Erik_ ——可以想象Charles的嘴唇含住自己阴茎，把他全部吞下，甜蜜湿润的双唇上下滑动——

 _Fuck，Erik，求你_ ——

Erik亲吻Charles，依然没有忘记双手、嘴唇、皮肤和触碰—— _抚摸我_ ，Charles想道，Erik轻咬他的嘴唇，惹得他呻吟起来。Erik用拇指摩挲Charles的脸颊，揶揄道 _这里_ ？Charles又想了一遍 _碰我_ ，急切地、迫切地——

 _这里_ ，Erik想着，不再逗弄他，直接握住了Charles的阴茎，集中感受手里的触感和质感和热度，还有 _是的_ 还有 _那里_ 还有——

Charles笨拙地摸索Erik的阴茎，但是Erik轻轻地把他的手打开，想象着Charles的嘴。Charles感觉到，不禁呜咽起来，Erik用吻封住他的嘴。然后Charles破碎的 _是的、求你、用力_ 融化成了几乎分辨不清的 _是的是的Erik求你_ ——

 _Erik_ ——

——Charles颤抖着攀上高潮，射在Erik的肚子上。Erik所能做的只有衔着笑意，喘息着，看着Charles慢慢恢复过来。

Charles又吻了他，懒洋洋，从容不迫，直到笑容融进亲吻里，整个人辐射出浓浓的爱意，温暖感染了Erik，让他几乎躺在这里就已经满足。但Charles后退，微笑的嘴角弯成更狡黠、更了然的弧度，将Erik自己的那段幻想送回到他头脑里——Charles的嫣红的、美得不可思议的双唇——

Charles又亲吻他的唇，然后往下，亲吻他的脖子，喉咙下的浅窝，亲吻一直向下，滑过他的上半身。Charles从容不迫地、缓慢地、折磨人地吻着，直到Erik几乎喘不过气，双手揪住床单才能堪堪忍住不伸出手去把他往下推——

然后Charles的手扶住Erik的大腿，温柔地、却又坚定地，同时他吻上Erik的阴茎，挑逗着——

——然后直奔主题，把Erik整个含进嘴里，Erik本该看着那张嘴在自己的阴茎上移动，满目都是被唾液湿润的红色，抬起发抖的手，用拇指抚摸Charles的脸颊。但他只能看到Charles的眼睛，同样紧紧地盯着他的，幽蓝的，却又明亮得不可思议的——

Charles一直辐射出满满的爱意和感触、欲望和快乐、喘息和皮肤的热度，全心投入——

Erik高潮的时候猛然弓起身，Charles用出乎意料的力道固定住他，同时依然盯着他，把他全部吞下——

——再没有其他的语言可以描述，只有——

 _爱_ 。

 **\- END -**


End file.
